Mazoku's Domain
by Dinc
Summary: What would happen if the world was run by Dragons and Mazoku? What would happen to the humans? The world is different and Humans no longer have the fredom they once had. Now all is run by the Demons and Gods, but soon something will change it all again...
1. Prologue

Mazoku's Domain  
Prologue  
By: Jay-chan  
  
I have been reading the Elven Bane books and I couldn't get this idea  
of a story out of my head. Ok, if you've read the Elven Bane (those of you  
who haven't, your missing a good story) I want you to remember how the  
Elves ruled over the world? Well what if the Mazoku and Dragons were to  
have control while having the Humans as slaves? Interesting thought, ne?  
Well I couldn't get this thought out of my mind, so I played with it a bit and  
ended up coming up with a very interesting story plot, but it should turn out  
to be a good story, I hope.  
I must warn you, this is my first Slayers fanfic. I usually stick with  
Inu  
Yasha, but like I said, I had this plot and if I didn't get it written down soon,  
I  
would go mad. Thank you and I hope you like the Prologue!  
  
------------------------  
  
"Come, come Zel-kun. Even you must buy a least one slave!" Two  
companions  
walk side by side through the slave faculties as they continued to 'browse'  
the  
selection, one more anxiously than the other.  
  
"I told you Xellos, I don't need any more slaves!" The shorter of the  
two  
replied. He ran his hand through his soft lavender hair (Yes, he is in human  
form in  
this fic) as he gave his fellow Mazoku an annoyed look.  
  
"'Any more'? Zel-kun, you only have THREE!" Xellos argued. They  
turned the  
corner of one of the many white corridors that had large windows on either  
side of  
it. Through each window was a small, well lit room and in each room there  
were one,  
or sometimes two human slaves, all dressed in the same white clothing. Men  
in  
white pants and tunic, girls in a simple white summer dress. Each human was  
clean  
and on display for the passing Mazoku or Dragon buyers. Later, each human  
would  
be taken to a show room where a lower Mazoku slave trader would show off  
the  
human's best qualities.  
  
"I only need three slaves." Zelgadis stated clamly. He did consider  
Xellos  
an ally, but as a friend... Well, lets just say he used the term 'friend' very  
lightly.  
  
"Fine, but lets just take a quick look at the new arrivals, shall we?  
Who knows, maybe you'll find a nice female concubine." Xellos opened one of  
his eyes as he turned Zelgadis down one of the many marble halls. Zel didn't  
bother to fight with him, knowing it would be futile, but instead gave Xellos  
a questioning glance.  
  
"What are you up to?" Zelgadis raised an eyebrow as his friend  
dragged him  
down the halls. Xellos turned back to the man in tow behind him and brought  
his  
finger to his lips.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!"   
-----------------  
  
There, a quick Prologue to give you all an idea of what this story will  
be like.  
Do you like it? I hope no one is O.O.C. I hate it when that happens. It bugs  
me.  
Please send me some C&C, PLEASE!!! But, if it's something about me coupling  
of Zel and Lina, well then I don't want to hear it. Thanks! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Mazoku's Domain  
By: Jay-chan  
Chapter 1  
  
It didn't take long to reach the area with the newest exhibits for it  
was only a few halls down, but to Zelgadis, the halls were never ending.  
  
"Why are we here?" Zelgadis was starting to get testy.  
  
"To find you a new slave of course." Xelloss didn't bother to turn  
around.  
  
"But, why? Why are you so intent on me finding another slave?"  
Zelgadis stopped.  
  
"Now Zel-kun, do you really want me to say it again?" Xelloss looked at  
Zelgadis with closed eyes.  
  
"No, because I already know what you're going to say."   
  
"Oh, and what's that?" Xelloss opened one eye.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu." Zelgadis growled. Xelloss just smiled his same  
annoying smile.  
  
"Correct! Now come on." Xelloss grabbed Zel's arm and proceeded to  
survey the selection as they walked down the halls. Zelgadis let out a sigh of  
defeat and allowed Xelloss to drag him along, keeping his eyes on the ground  
the whole way.  
  
There was a quick spark of red at the corner of his eye, but it was the  
muffled thud that caught his attention first. He turned his head to look at  
the window to his left and saw something that he never suspected.  
  
_________  
  
Lina was tired, sore, and hungry. All of which caused her to be  
extremely testy. One minute she was chasing Amelia through a thick forest,  
the next she was thrown into a small white room with the girl and no doors.  
It was hell. And to make matters worse, she was in a dress!   
  
"Miss Lina?" Lina ground her teeth together as she looked up from her  
sitting position against the wall.  
  
"What is it, Amelia?" she had to force out the words.   
  
"Why are we in this room, and who are these people?" Lina wanted to  
scream. Gods, this girl was so naive when it came to the outside world, of  
course what can you expect? She never left the 'wild' human's village.  
  
"This is a Slave Center. The so called 'people' you mentioned are  
Mazoku. And we are in here because you wanted to go pick some stupid  
flowers!" She couldn't help but scream the last part.   
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Lina." The girl's eyes began to water.   
  
'Aww crap, I made her cry and now she won't stop until I either  
apologize or hit her upside the head and I'm too tired to get up...' Lina  
sighed, and tried to loosen the collar around her neck. It was a simple silver  
band, something Lina would absolutely love if it didn't restrain her magic, but  
no matter what she tried it would not come off.  
  
"It's OK Amelia, I'm just frustrated." 'and hungry and tired and sore...'  
she continued the list mentally.   
  
Suddenly and figure appeared in the center of the room. Lina jumped  
to her feet and glared at it. It wore a dark cloak, which was pulled over it's  
face, and had bandaged hands. Lina heard one of the other mazoku call him  
Seigram.  
  
"It's show time, you two. Please some with me..." He held out a  
bandaged arm to Lina.  
  
"Fat chance. We're not going anywhere with you!" Lina pushed Amelia  
behind her.  
  
"But you don't have a choice." The monster teleported behind Lina,  
pushing Amelia aside, and grabbed Lina by her wrist and pulled it behind her.  
Lina let out a painful yelp as he lifted her off the ground by her arm and  
shoved her into the hard marble wall, making a soft thud.  
  
_________  
  
Zel couldn't help but stare as the mazoku slave trader pulled the girl's  
arm farther behind her back and pushed her into the wall yet again.   
  
"Oh, that's no way to treat their merchandise. It may become broken."  
Xelloss replied with a frown as he stood behind Zelgadis, startling him.  
  
"Yes, you're right. We should stop him, ne?" Zelgadis tried to sound  
calm and relaxed.  
  
"Yes, I agree." Xelloss leaned over to the glass and lightly tapped on it  
with his gloved hand.  
  
__________  
  
Seigram was applying more pressure to the slave's arm when he heard  
a soft tapping sound from the other side of the window. He turned to look at  
the window for only a moment before he teleported out of the room, allowing  
Lina to fall painfully to the hard floor.  
  
He reappeared on the other side of the one-way window only seconds  
after Xelloss removed his hand.   
  
"Can I help you?" Seigram replied smoothly.  
  
"Yes, my friend here was thinking of buying that slave you were  
tormenting and he would like you to stop damaging his future purchase."  
Xelloss patted Zelgadis on the back as Seigram nodded.  
  
"I understand, but you will have to bid for her, along with the other  
girl."  
  
"What do you mean?" Zelgadis replied.  
  
"The two come in a pair. They were found together, and so we decided  
to skip the troublesome task of splitting them up."  
  
"How would it be a troublesome task? I mean they are only humans."  
Xelloss peered at the red-head through the window as the brunet bent over  
her.  
  
"We just didn't want to take the chance. The red-head alone took out  
four of our trappers when we tried to capture them, but with the collar she  
is easier to handle." Seigram pointed to the silver collar around the girl's  
neck. "We had to put a very strong collar on that one, unlike her friend. We  
only had to use a simple leather band on her."  
  
"I see." Xelloss rubbed his chin.  
  
"Is that all?" Seigram asked.  
  
"Hmm....Yes, that is all. Arigatou." Seigram gave a slight bow before he  
disappeared from sight one again.  
  
"Well Zel-kun! It looks like we found to two new slaves!" Xellos patted  
Zelgadis on the back once again.  
  
"What?!" Zelgadis gave him a shocked look, but is softened when his  
gaze fell once again on the petite red-head within the room.  
  
__________  
  
Here ya go folks! Chapter 1, happy? I am. I have lots of plans for this story  
and I bet you have no idea what they are either! Mwahahahaha!! Well, I hope  
to write more later, see ya then! Please send me C&Cs! Thanks! Bye! 


	3. Chapter 2

Mazoku's Domain  
Chapter 2  
By: Jay-chan  
  
The auction room was shaped like a giant marble bowl, with the  
auctioned slaves at the bottom. The seats were lined up all around the edge,  
leaving the center clear. Most of the seats were taken up, but thanks to  
Xelloss' 'persuasive' attitude, Zelgadis and Xelloss were able to find two  
front row seats.  
  
"Ahh...We should be able to see your future concubine perfectly from  
up here!" Xelloss propped his feet up on the adjacent rail separating the  
center ring from the seats. Zelgadis clenched his fist.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, namagome! She is not going to  
be my concubine!" Xelloss waved a relaxed hand in his direction without  
moving his attention from the center stage.  
  
"Hai, Hai! I believe you Zel-kun. Really I do." Zelgadis prepared to  
smash his 'companion's head in when the announcer interrupted.  
  
"The next exhibit is actually a DOUBLE!"   
  
Zelgadis saw the same lower mazoku drag the struggling red-head in  
by her hair along with her brunet partner. Seigram chained the redhead's leg  
to the floor and quickly left, but was soon replaced by another low class  
mazoku with a microphone.   
  
"Take a good look, Lords and gentles!" The dark haired girl had tears  
shinning in her eyes mixed in with fear, but redhead had her head down and  
her eyes shaded, making it hard for Zel to read her emotions. The  
auctioneer moved towards the brunet first.   
  
"The little number may be small in height, but quite mature!" He poked  
the girl in the chest causing her to squeak in protest and cover herself up.  
"Imagine these babies in your concubine bunch!" He continued to prod her  
pointing all the 'pros' and leaving out any visible 'cons'. After he finished with  
her he moved to the redhead, the one which held most of the audience's  
attention and curiosity.  
  
"...And here we have a jewel of the flames. She has powers beyond  
your dreams, all she needs is a good master and the right training. Imagine  
this little firefly guarding you! Having her fight and win in the arena! Sure  
she doesn't have much chest, but she has much more to make up for it!"  
Zelgadis noticed the girl's shaking fists when he mentioned her chest, but  
she still made no move.   
  
It didn't take long for the auctioneer to finish but almost instantly  
after the last words came out the biding began...  
  
__________  
  
Seigram had a fist full of Lina's hair in his bandaged hand as he  
continued to tug her down the long white corridors, Amelia right next to her.  
Soon they came into a large arena surrounded by thousands of seats, each  
one was occupied. Seigram gave her hair one final tug before chaining her  
foot to the floor.  
  
Lina bent her head to shade her eyes from the thousands of heartless  
overseers around her. She heard Seigram leave and the auctioneer start up.  
She knew he would start with Amelia because of her better figure, but that  
didn't mean she was of no interest to the audience. No, she knew they were  
curious of her, she could feel their eyes.  
  
Lina heard Amelia's cries and protests as she was being 'shown' to the  
hungry bidders, but she did nothing, not that she could have. He then moved  
to her, commenting on her power level and strengths, which was fine with  
Lina, it was the chest comment that pissed her off.  
  
'That bastard!' She clenched her fists and she silently cursed the  
auctioneer. 'Grr...If I didn't have this damned collar...' Her fists were still  
shaking with anger by the time he finished his speech that Lina calmed down.  
The first Bid was called quickly after the speech and then another.  
  
"100 gold!"  
  
"150!"  
  
"200!"  
  
Lina kept her head down as she listened to the bids being called until  
one very high bid rang out loud and clear.  
  
"500 gold!" Lina's head shot up to look at the bidder. It wasn't the  
amount of money that said by the bidder that made Lina look up, it was the  
voice of the bidder. Lina stared in horror as Fibrizo himself sat smugly in  
the top row...  
__________  
  
"Hey Zel-kun," Xelloss opened his eyes and nudged his friend.  
  
"Huh? What is it Xelloss?" Zelgadis eyed his friend strangely.  
  
"Looks like you've got some competition." He pointed up to the top row  
where a small boy with black hair sat smugly. "It looks as though Hellmaster  
himself came, and it seems like you two have your eyes on the same prize."  
  
__________  
  
The bids went higher and higher and Lina could hear many of the  
bidders dropping one by one until there were only two. Hellmaster and  
another mazoku lord. He had soft lavender hair which swept softly over one  
eye and soft white skin. He wore a simple white tunic and pants lined with  
thin silver thread. He seemed much simpler than the other Lords.  
  
"700!"  
  
"800!"  
  
"900! And that's my final offer!" Fibrizo held up his money bag over  
his head and everyone fell silent. Fibrizo sent the other Lord a smug grin as  
if daring him to go higher. The Lord glared back.  
  
"Going once!" The auctioneer started. Silence.  
  
"Going twice!" Still silence...  
  
__________  
  
"Uh...Zel-kun, are you going higher?" Xelloss looked at his friend who  
continued to stare at Fibrizo.  
  
"Going once!"  
  
"Zel-kun..?" Xelloss was starting to get edgy.  
  
"Going Twice!" Zel was still silent. The auctioneer shot him a glance.  
  
"Sol..."  
  
"1000 gold!" Zelgadis stood up and held the money bag high. He shot  
Fibrizo an evil grin.  
  
"The auction pot is capped! Sold to Lord Greyword!" The auctioneer  
announced loudly.  
  
__________  
  
"The auction is capped! Sold to Lord Greyword!" The auctioneer stood  
behind Lina, giving her a clear view of her new 'master'. Then Seigram came  
and unchained her and slowly led them out of the arena giving Lina time to  
get one last look at the lord who 'purchased' her.  
  
"Lord Greyword...." She whispered to herself. "...I'll remember that."  
  
__________  
  
Xelloss sighed. "Good bidding Zel-kun!" He patted Zel on the back,  
"Cutting it a bit close, but very good!"   
  
Zelgadis still did not break eye contact with Fibrizo. They stood there  
sizing each other up. Then Fibrizo did something Zelgadis did not expect.   
  
He smiled.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Mazoku's Domain  
Chapter 3  
By: Jay-chan  
  
Zelgadis and Xelloss were waiting patiently outside of the trading  
center for the girls to be brought out, when Xelloss decided to start up a  
conversation.  
  
"You know, Zel-kun, you just made a very dangerous enemy back  
there," he made a movement with his thumb towards the slave center.  
  
Zel lifted an eyebrow, "Oh? And who would you be inquiring?" This  
caused Xelloss to blink a few times.   
  
He opened his mouth to answer when the back door to the building  
opened to Seigram and two struggling girls. Zelgadis watched from atop of  
his horse as Seigram shoved the short brunet in Xelloss' direction and  
turned back to the rowdy red head. He promptly slammed her into the hard  
paved ground, forcing her to slam her head into the pavement.  
  
Seigram then made a move to kick her in the side, but Zelgadis chose  
that moment to intervene.  
  
"If I do remember correctly, I believe we already went through this.  
I wish my merchandize NOT to be tampered with." His voice was cold. He  
turned away from Seigram and picked the dazed Lina up and walked to his  
horse.   
  
Zelgadis deliberately placed his arms on either side of the girl to  
insure that she stayed put before he kicked the horse. It wasn't until they  
reached the city gates that Lina started to struggle yet again, but to Lina's  
misfortune, Zelgadis had expected it and simply moved his arms so that she  
was tightly enclosed between them.  
  
Behind them Xelloss seemed to be having a lot less trouble. In fact,  
Amelia and him seemed to have hit it off pretty well.  
  
"So your name is Amelia? How nice!" Xelloss had Amelia sitting infront  
of him, the same way as Zel had Lina, and was having a nice little  
conversation with her. "That's Zelgadis and my name is Xelloss, Xelloss  
Metallium or the Trickster Priest as they like to call me!" He gave Amelia a  
closed eye smile.  
  
"Why is that?" Amelia asked with child like curiosity.  
  
Xelloss held the reins in one hand and brought the other towards his  
face, placing his index finger to his mouth. "Sore wa himistu desu!" Amelia  
blinked in surprise before replying with an 'Oh.'  
  
Xelloss removed his finger and grasped the reins once again. "By the  
way, Amelia-chan. What's your friends name?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Lina!" Amelia looked towards Zel and smiled. "She was  
assigned to be my personal guardian by father."  
  
"Hmm...Interesting." Xelloss opened one of his eyes thoughtfully.  
  
Zel chose this time to tune the two out and concentrate on the road  
ahead of him and the precious package in front of him. At lest now he knew  
her name.   
  
***  
  
It hadn't been an hour since they had left the city before Amelia fell  
asleep and Lina was starting to feel tired as well, which was understandable  
considering she hadn't slept in three days. Her eyes started to droop and  
her body began to slip from the saddle untill Zel had to re-center her  
before she fell off. She knew that she was showing weakness, but she  
couldn't help it...  
  
"You can rest against my shoulder, if you wish." Zelgadis tried to hold  
the blush down, but failed miserably. Luckily he didn't have to worry because  
Lina wasn't facing him.  
  
"You would like that, wouldn't you?" she said bitterly, causing Zel to  
mentally sigh. However, it didn't matter because in another ten minutes  
Lina's body gave in and she passed out in Zel's arms.  
  
Zel moved her small frame so that her head was resting on his  
shoulder and her legs were draped over the opposing side of the horse in an  
attempt to make her more comfortable.  
  
***  
  
It took another three hours to reach the estate, but it went by  
quickly with the girls asleep. Zel pulled his horse to a stop at the back door,  
near the stables, and was quickly followed by Xelloss. Two of Zelgadis's  
servants soon arrived to assist the two Lords.  
  
The taller of the two had long blond hair and soft blue eyes. He stood  
pacently by Zelgadis's black horse while awaiting his master's orders. The  
other servant, who had light blue hair which was cropt short except for two  
long stands hanging before the ears, did the exact same action with Xelloss.   
  
Once the Lords relenquished the girls to the slaves they moved inside  
the estate as the girls were taken to their new rooms.  
  
"Thank you, Gourry, Mizu." Zelgadis nodded his approval before leaving  
their presence. "Comming Xelloss?"  
  
"Hai, Hai. What's the rush, Zel-kun?" Xelloss calmly followed his  
friend into the den where a slave, who went by the name of Sylphiell, served  
them drinks. "I still don't see why you call your slaves by name." Xelloss  
sipped his drink from accross the coffee table.  
  
"It makes them feel more comfortable. Besides, what else would I call  
them?" Zelgadis didn't bother to look up from his coffee.  
  
"Slave?" Xelloss smiled as Zel snorted at his reply.  
  
They were interupted by a loud scream that emanated from upstairs.  
Both lords looked up from their respective drinks and moved to investigate,  
Zelgadis in the lead.  



	5. Chapter 4

Mazoku's Domain  
Chapter 4  
By: Jay-chan  
  
Lina felt like she was floating in a sea of nothingness where it was  
warm and comforting, something Lina wasn't used to. She looked in all  
directions but all she found was blackness, like a void.  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain spread through her body, causing her to curl up  
into a small ball, whimpering. She looked down at her lower arm and found a  
familiar scar. The scar then began to move and re-shape itself, slowly ripping  
itself apart and creating small words.  
  
The once welcoming void turned into a cold and fearful place in the  
short time this all happened and as Lina read the message engraved into her  
arm as it began to bleed fresh blood. Her eyes opened wide with recolection  
and opened her mouth to scream...  
  
...But was silenced by another.  
  
__________  
  
Amelia's scream bounced off the walls of the long halls of the estate,  
alarming the unfortunate servant who was carrying her. He was about to  
drop the struggling girl when he noticed that his companion was having the  
same problem.  
  
Lina woke up with a start after Amelia's scream pulled her from her  
dream state and into her conscious body, only to find herself in the arms of  
a blond-haired man.   
  
She looked at him blankly and he mirrored her expression perfectly.  
  
She blinked, he blinked.  
  
She blinked a few more times, he blinked a few more times...  
  
'What the hell!?' Lina finally lost her temper and kicked him in the  
head. She stood proudly over the man who laid on the ground with swirlies  
eyes and made a victory sign, then dusted off the imaginary dirt from her  
hands,   
  
"That'll teach you to take advantage of poor innocent girls!" She  
smiled proudly.  
  
"Lina-san..." Amelia whined, "...a little help?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Amelia! I kinda forgot about you..." Lina scratched  
the back of her head sheepishly. Walking calmly over to the two struggling  
figures, she taped the blue-haired male on the shoulder and kicked him in  
the head, knocking him out cold.  
  
Amelia pulled herself off the carpeted floor and dusted off her white  
dress, "Thank you, Lina-san. I think..."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." She chose to let Amelia's last comment slip and  
looked down the long hall. "Let's get moving. There is no doubt that the the  
lords will be showing up soon." She grabbed the younger girl's wrist and  
began to drag her down one of the many halls, but they didn't get very far.  
  
"There you are!" The damn purple haired frutecake materialized in  
front of them, blocking their path. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"Hello, Xelloss-san!" Lina mentally sighed at Amelia's friendly tone.   
  
"Don't welcome the enemy!" Lina hissed.  
  
"Xelloss-san isn't the enemy...is he?" Lina wanted to scream but  
instead held Amelia's wrist tighter and pulled her away from the offending  
Mazoku, only to bump into another solid figure.  
  
"She's right, we're not the enemy." Zelgadis' soft voice came from  
behind Lina, causing her to instinctively turn around, keeping Amelia behind  
her.  
  
"He's right, we are just here to make sure you two are able to find  
your new rooms." Xelloss' smile never left his face. Lina snorted in disbelief.  
  
"Please, just come with me, and everything will be fine." Zelgadis  
replied while holding out his hand.  
  
Lina knew that there were no other options at the moment, but being  
the stuborn person she was, she wasn't going to give in that easily. Instead  
of accepting Zelgadis' offered hand she stood up strait, looked into his  
oceanic blue eyes and nodded.  
  
Zelgadis understood what this ment but said nothing, he simply turned  
around and began to lead them to their respective rooms in complete silence.  
  
They first reached Amelia's room, which was called 'Crystalline' due  
to the many crystals hung about it. There was a bed, a dresser and a vanity  
with a mirror, and the entire floor was carpeted in an off-white colored   
carpet. The bed had a creamy white, velvet comforter with simple  
decorative white pillows against the headboard. Both the vanity and dresser  
were an off white as well. In short, it was breathtaking.  
  
Xelloss stayed with Amelia on Zelgadis' request as Zel walked Lina to  
a room two doors down the hall, not too far from Amelia's. Zel unlocked the  
heavy oak door and allowed Lina to walk in first. He then smiled at her quick  
intake of breath.  
  
Lina was shocked, no she was amazed with the sight before her. The  
room was gorgeous! It was done mainly in different shades of red, gold and  
blackish-blues. The carpet was a rich blood red that matched the velvet  
bedspread which had two large, red pillows. The dresser and vanity were  
made of some kind of dark wood, which accented the room perfectly.  
However, what made it truly different from Amelia's room, besides the  
basic coloring, was the second story veranda that had a perfect view of the  
gardens below and the forest surrounding the estate.  
  
"Do you like it?" Zelgadis' thoughts broke through Lina's thoughts.  
  
"Yes." Lina turned to face Zelgadis, "But what do you want from me in  
return?"  
  
Zelgadis frowned slightly, "Nothing, what makes you think I want  
something from you?"  
  
Lina snorted, "Every mazoku lord has a hidden agenda, what makes you  
any different?"   
  
Zel sighed, "I can't answer that..."  
  
"No kidding."   
  
Zelgadis started again, "...but you will be safe here, I promise."  
  
"And why should I believe you?"   
  
"Why shouldn't you?"   
  
Lina threw up her hands, "You're a Mazoku Lord, for Gods sake!  
That's reason enough!"   
  
"Are you sure of that?"  
__________  
  
Well, that's chapter 4! Like it? I know a lot of people are really getting mad  
at me for ending all my chapters on cliff hangers, but I can't help it!! I love  
to do that! Gomen! Please send me C&C, k? Thanks for reading!  



	6. Chapter 5

Mazoku's Domain  
Chapter 5  
Jay-chan  
  
Lina waited for Zelgadis to close the door behind him before she let  
out an annoyed growl. She was angry. He refused to tell her what he meant  
by his last statement, and instead, left the room, leaving her to figure it out  
herself.  
  
~'Are you sure?' What the hell does that mean?~ Lina kept running the  
conversation over and over in her head as she took out her frustration on  
the poor dresser drawers and closet door looking for a new wardrobe and  
anything else that may be of some use.  
  
"Come on, there has to be something better than this damn dress in  
here somewhere..." Lina continued to complain until she finally found a pair of  
black pants and a loose white tunic, but no. It took a little fixing, but in the  
end it fit and looked satisfactory.  
  
"Ah, that's better." She looked at her reflection in the full-length  
mirror, and as she modeled her new outfit she began to map out a plan of  
escape for her and Amelia. Walking over the to balcony, she tried to  
calculate the distance between her and the ground; however, all she came up  
with was a headache.  
  
"Damn, this won't be easy getting both of us outta here." she growled,  
"Wonder how Amelia is doing." Lina walked off the balcony and scanned the  
room once more before quietly moving to open the bedroom's door.  
  
"Looks clear…" Turning to her right she moved towards Amelia's room  
and knocked on the door. After a short time of silence, she knocked again,  
but there was still no answer.  
  
"Crap, now I've gotta find her." She scratched the back of her head as  
she looked down the many halls. "Stupid girl..." Picking a random hall she  
started too look for the stairs.  
  
____________  
  
~Dumb, that was dumb, Zel. Why not just tell her strait out! You sure  
as hell can't keep a damn secret!~ Zel continued to scold himself as he  
returned to the den where Xelloss sat quietly. He let out a tired sigh and he  
sunk into the soft chair. Zel took one look at Xelloss' grinning face before  
groaning and covering his face with his hand.  
  
"Have fun, Zel-kun?" Xelloss picked up his drink sipped it casually as  
he eyed the tired mazoku across from him.  
  
Zel removed his hand from his face and arched an eyebrow, "And  
exactly what are you hinting at?"  
  
"Nothing. Why, what were you thinking?" Zel flushed and sunk deeper  
into the chair. Xelloss smiled and changed the subject, "But all kidding aside,  
Zel-kun," He set his drink down, "You do realize that you are not exactly on  
Fibrizo's good side right now."  
  
Zelgadis thought back to the auction and nodded, "I know, but why do  
you think Lina would be so important to him?"  
  
Xelloss opened his eyes, "I'm not sure, but mazoku are very protective  
of what they think is theirs..."  
__________  
  
~Damn, now I'm lost!~ Lina walked down the long halls passing doors by  
the dozen. Occasionally she would pass a few windows, but she was too busy  
to stop and enjoy the view. Her palms her literally itching to fireball  
something when she turned into another carpeted hallway, only to find a  
dead end.  
  
Lina threw up her hands, "Grr...Where the hell are the stairs!" Turning  
on her heals she spun around to start again, only to run into something solid  
instead. She and the object fell to the ground with a 'thump'.  
  
"Ow! Lina-san, please watch where you're going!" Amelia whined as she  
tried to untangle herself from Lina.  
  
"Amelia?" Lina blinked a few times at her friend before pulling her  
into a big bear hug, then whacking her upside the head. "Amelia! Where have  
you been!? I've been looking everywhere for you!"   
  
Amelia rubbed her sore head, "I'm sorry Lina-san, I was just looking  
for the stairs."  
  
"You and me both." Lina helped Amelia up off the floor. "Did you have  
any luck?"  
  
"No. You?" Amelia dusted off her white dress again.  
  
"If I had any luck, would I be standing here?" Amelia blinked  
  
"I guess you've got a point." Suddenly Lina's body tensed up and she  
looked in the direction of one of the linking halls. She quickly stepped in  
front of Amelia just as someone stepped out of one of the shadows. It was  
the tall blond Lina beat up earlier that day.  
  
"Oh! There you are!" he said with a charming smile. "I looked in your  
rooms, but neither of you were there."  
  
"No kidding," Lina said sarcastically.  
  
The man continued to smile, "Yep! So I came looking for you, and here  
you are!"  
  
Lina gave him an odd look, "Well? What do you want?"  
  
The blond scratched his head and thought really hard, "Umm..." For a  
while, it looked like his brain was going to over heat. "...I don't remember."  
Lina facefaulted.  
  
"WHAT?!" Amelia sweatdropped while Lina continued lie on the floor.   
  
~Maybe I hit him too hard...~ was Lina's only thought.  
  
Suddenly the extremely dense man's face lit up, "Wait! I remember  
now!"  
  
Both girls looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Zelgadis-sama wanted me to show you two around!" Lina propped  
herself on her elbows as the man started watching a dust speck float by  
with a stupid smile on his face.  
  
"And how do we know YOU won't get lost?!" She didn't get an answer  
because the man was still watching the dust speck. "Hello?!" The man blinked  
in confusion before pulling his eyes away from the ever fascinating dust  
speck.  
  
"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?" Lina buried her face in the  
carpet again.  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem like we have much choice, Lina-san." Lina  
muttered something incoherent into the soft carpet as Amelia walked over  
to the blond man.  
  
"Hello, I'm Amelia! What's your name?" The man smiled at Amelia and  
shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Gourry."   
__________  
  
The threesome walked around the estate the rest of the day, and by  
the time they reached the kitchen it was an hour past sunset. In the kitchen  
Lina and Amelia were introduced to the only other two slaves in the estate,  
Sylphiel and Mizu.  
  
"So, other than Mizu over there, you two are the only slaves here?"  
Lina sat on the counter by the sink while Sylphiel cleaned the many dishes  
left by Lina and Gourry's dinner.   
  
"Correct. Well, at the moment anyway." Sylphiel passed another wet  
dish to Amelia to dry, who was standing to Sylphiel's right.  
  
"What do you mean, Sylphiel-san?" Amelia accepted the dish and  
proceeded to dry it.  
  
"You see, there are two others, Zolf and Rodimus." Sylphiel said.  
  
"So, where are they?"  
  
"Rodimus is somewhat of a trader. He is always on the road, so he isn't  
seen very much."  
  
"And the other?" Lina asked.  
  
"Well, Zolf was in a terrible accident, so he is up in his room healing."  
Sylphiel finished the last of the dishes and dried her hands on a nearby  
towel.  
  
"Why doesn't your 'Lord' simply use a healing spell to cure him?" Lina  
was sure to highlight 'Lord.'  
  
"Unfortunately, Master Zelgadis doesn't know white magic." Sylphiel  
answered quietly.  
  
"I see. So when Zelgadis lost one of his very few slaves, Xelloss so  
kindly loaned Mizu to him, is that right?" Sylphiel nodded and Lina snorted.  
"Nice guy." Mizu grunted something from across the room, but Lina missed  
it. Sylphiel reached over the sink to close the curtains of the small window  
when she let out a small gasp.  
  
"Oh my! I forgot the washing outside!" Sylphiel took off her small  
white apron. "Can you help me Gourry dear?"  
  
"Sure!" The two were gone from the room quickly, leaving Lina, Amelia  
and Mizu to fend for themselves.  
  
Mizu pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and began to  
walk out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going, Mizu-san?" Amelia asked quietly.  
  
"I'm going to go see if Xelloss-sama is ready to leave," and with that  
he left.  
  
"Looks like we're on our own again, ne?" Lina jumped off the counter  
top and sat at the small table in the middle of the room. Amelia joined her.  
  
"Now what, Lina-san?"   
  
"We leave," Lina answered calmly.  
  
"Nani? What do you mean?" Amelia looked almost shocked.  
  
"What do you think I mean? It's time we leave. It's dangerous for us  
to be here."   
  
"I don't understand. Zelgadis-sama saved us from the clutches of evil  
mazoku and has given us a safe haven! Why would you want to leave?" Lina  
could practically see Amelia mentally placing Zelgadis on a white horse  
standing proudly in front of a shinning castle. Lina wanted to gag.  
  
"Zelgadis-sama bought us and has taken us to his estate to be his  
slaves! This is NOT one of you fairy tales Amelia!" Lina argued.  
  
"How can you say such a crewel thing about Zelgadis-sama! He is a nice  
man, not some crewel monster!" Tears were starting to shine brightly in  
Amelia's eyes.  
  
"That's just it, Amelia! He's not a man! He's a Mazoku!"   
  
"I don't care! I don't want to leave and I won't!" Amelia set her jaw  
stubbornly as she attempted to suppress the tears.   
  
Lina slammed her fists on the table, "Fine! See if I care! You can stay  
here with your prince charming while I get out of this prison!" She pushed  
her chair back and left the room, leaving Amelia to cry alone.  
  
__________  
  
Later that night Lina scribbled down a note and left it at Amelia's  
door. She still wore the black slacks she found that day, but now she wore a  
black sweater instead of her white tunic. Walking up the balcony doors she  
looked down at the shadow filled garden path and followed it with her eyes  
up to the dark forest's edge.  
  
Looking to her left, she saw Amelia's light go on in her room. With a  
small sad smile Lina silently wished her luck and leapt over the balcony's  
edge. 


	7. Chapter 6

Mazoku's Domain  
Chapter 6  
Jay-chan  
  
Amelia lit the last candle Sylphiel gave her and stood back to admire  
the beauty of her room once again. The candles were all the color of rich  
cream and together they made the room feel very welcoming; however,  
Amelia still felt troubled.  
  
The argument she had with Lina earlier had her very worried. Lina said  
that she was leaving and Lina always did what she said. During their short  
friendship, Amelia learned a lot about Lina, like how stubborn and persistent  
she was, but Amelia still admired her. Although Lina had many flaws, she still  
was a good person, and would never truly hurt anyone.  
  
"But still...Lina might actually leave," Amelia said quietly.  
  
'...and go where?' a little voice asked her.  
  
"I don't know, but that never stopped her before..." she answered.  
  
'Good point.' the voice replied.  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel better," Amelia muttered.  
  
'What?!'   
  
Amelia decided to ignore the inner voice. Instead she began to  
examine her room from her sitting position on the bed. Her eyes traveled all  
over the room for something to keep her occupied and after a few minutes  
her eyes rested on the door. She let her eyes trace the grain of the dark  
wood until she traced it to the foot of the door. From there, her eyes fell on  
a clean white envelope.   
  
It wasn't directly in front if her door, otherwise she would have  
stepped on it, but it was pushed to the side from when she opened the door.  
Amelia quickly got up and raced over to the blank envelope.  
  
"Wow! Maybe its a secret admirer!" her eyes became big and dreamy  
as she pictured a shadowy figure with mysterious eyes and big smile. She  
sighed happily and ripped open the letter. Quickly scanning the letter her  
smile faded and she realized that she was terribly mistaken.  
  
"No..." Amelia read over the letter one last time before ran out of her  
room and down the hall with tears in her eyes. "Zelgadis-sama! Lina-san is  
gone!"  
  
__________  
  
After landing silently on the moist dirt, Lina made her way to the  
estate stables Gourry had shown her. Ducking behind bushes and staying in  
the shadows she quickly reached the side of house she needed to be.   
  
A lantern was lit within the wooden structure and made the windows  
glow with a warm golden light, making it look somewhat welcoming. Lina  
sprinted across the open space between the main building and the stables  
and ducked behind yet another bush beneath one of the glowing windows and  
she cautiously peered threw the dirty glass.   
  
Inside, she spotted Gourry making his last rounds. A carefree smile  
graced his young face as he petted each horse in turn before he checked  
their food supplies and locks. It wasn't long until Gourry finished left, taking  
the lantern with him.  
  
Lina watched the blond walk cheerfully to the house, humming a happy  
tune, where he was met by Sylphiel. It wasn't until the door was closed and  
the curtains were drawn before Lina moved from her hiding place. She  
quickly picked the lock on the wooden sliding door and walked in.  
  
All the horses looked in her direction when she walked in and greeted  
her with a few snorts. She smiled slightly and left the door open before she  
started to walk down the wide walkway covered in hay.  
  
She looked over each horse, trying to find the fastest, when she  
finally settled on a light gray one with one black ear and a black tail and  
mane. She petted the horse once before grabbing the reins and opening the  
stall's door.  
  
__________  
  
Zelgadis finally got Xelloss out of his hair by talking him into going to  
his own estate, taking a very happy Mizu with him, when Amelia's panicked  
shouts caught Zel's attention. Letting out a tired sigh, Zelgadis turned to  
face Amelia as she came rushing down the stairs, nearly falling flat on her  
face.  
  
"What is it, Amelia?" Zelgadis looked down at the small brunet with a  
curious gaze as she pushed a piece of stationary into his hands.  
  
"Lina-san is gone!" she cried.  
  
"What?!" Zelgadis opened the wrinkled piece of paper and quickly read  
over the contents. It read;  
  
Dear Amelia,  
  
I told you that I would leave and you know I always do what I say I'm  
going to do. I'm sorry I yelled at you this evening, I was frustrated. I hope  
you have a happy life here. Good-bye.  
  
~Lina~  
  
PS.  
Tell Zel that I'll take good care of his horse.   
  
"Shit!" Zelgadis crushed the note in his hand and ran out the side door  
towards the stables, Amelia close behind. He passed Gourry and Sylphiel as  
he ran threw the kitchen and slammed the side door open.  
  
"Lina!" Zelgadis heard the horses from within the stables cry before  
Lina came bursting through the open door and out into the night.  
  
__________  
  
Lina just finished buckling the saddle onto the horse's back, when she  
heard the sudden slamming of the kitchen door as it  
was thrown open.   
  
"Lina!" Then she heard Zelgadis' voice.  
  
"Damn it!" Lina quickly swung herself onto the horse's back and kicked  
at his  
sides. He let out a startled 'neigh' before rearing onto it's hind legs and  
running for the door. Lina could hear the other horse's cries as she went  
through the open stable door, where she was greeted by the cool night air.  
  
Lina looked behind her and saw Zelgadis run for the stables and  
emerge on his same white horse and come after her; however, she was  
already entering the surrounding forest.  
  
__________  
  
Zelgadis ran for the stables and mounted onto his bare back, not  
bothering with a saddle. Zelgadis had learned to ride bare back a long time  
ago and now he was thankful.  
  
Once Zelgadis emerged from the stables he saw Lina disappear into  
the dark shadows of the trees, but he didn't slow. He had to catch up with  
her and bring her back. For her sake. He knew these forests better than  
anyone, so he aware of the dangers as well. And when Zelgadis felt a droplet  
of water fall on his nose it didn't make him feel any better.   
  
"Damn, this rain is going to make this a lot harder..." he mumbled. Lina  
would be defenseless with the collar he left on her. He was hoping that it  
would prevent her from doing this because of her lack of magic, but  
it was obvious that he was wrong. He could only pray that he would reach her  
before she got herself killed.  
__________  
  
The forest seemed strangely loud to Lina as she sped through the  
thick foliage. The horse's galloping feet were accompanied by the loud  
patter of the heavy rain fall around her and the swishing of the greenery as  
it passed by.   
  
Lina ducked as they passed a low hanging branch, but was almost hit  
by the next one when Zelgadis' voice rang out from behind her. Again she  
kicked the horse and tried to speed its pace.  
  
__________  
  
It didn't take long for Zel to catch up to Lina since his horse was  
faster. Once she was in site he called out her name in some vain attempt to  
stop her, if not to slow her down, but instead she sped up. Zelgadis let out an  
annoyed growl as he too, kicked his horse and started to gain on Lina once  
again.  
  
__________  
  
"Damn it! Why won't this guy just give up!" Lina growled as smacked  
the horse again and leaned forward, but still Zelgadis gained and before Lina  
knew it, Zel was practically next to her. They were nearing a clearing and  
the rain was coming down even harder now, almost blinding both of them.   
  
Zelgadis finally gave up on trying to grab the reins from Lina, and so  
he decided on a more direct approach. Carefully, he moved to one side of his  
horse and leapt onto Lina's. With the momentum from the sudden flight,  
Zelgadis was able to take Lina by surprise and pulled her from her saddle,  
causing the two to topple onto the muddy forest floor, Zel on top.  
  
Lina had the wind knocked out of her from the impact and could hear  
at least two of her ribs cracking when Zel landed on top of her. Lina turn  
bright red with the thought of how indecent the two of them must have  
looked. So she did the only thing she could think of...  
  
"GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!!"   
  
Zelgadis was still a little disoriented when Lina yelled at him, so  
without thinking, he rolled off her, looking just as red as she was. After  
doing so, Lina quickly, if not carefully, sat up and tried to ignore the  
screaming pain coming from her cracked ribs and scraped elbows.   
  
Once she was on her feet, Lina ran strait from the forest, only to be  
tackled to the ground again. Lina let out a startled yelp as she was quickly  
spun onto her back and pinned down by a stronger Zelgadis. His hands had  
her arms pinned above her head and he was sitting on her legs, making  
movement impossible.  
  
Lina cursed and struggled for a second before locking gazes with the  
Mazoku Lord. He didn't look too happy, but the feeling was mutual between  
the two.  
  
"What the hell do you thing you were doing?! You could have gotten  
yourself killed!" Zelgadis all but yelled. "Do you realize how many dangers are  
in this forest!?"  
  
"For your information, I do!" Lina yelled back. "Besides, I can take  
care of my own!"  
  
Zelgadis got a coy look on his face and smirked, "Oh? Then why were  
you caught by the slave traders? Why did you let Seigram almost break your  
arm in the slave pen? Why did you allow yourself to be sold?"  
  
"......" was Lina's witty reply.  
  
Zel arched a slender eyebrow, his smirk never leaving his face. "No  
smart-ass comebacks? No insulting comments?" Lina turned her head and  
looked away from Zelgadis. Zel suddenly felt like a real jerk.  
  
Zelgadis suddenly sighed and bowed his head slightly, "I'm sorry, that  
was uncalled for." Lina turned her head back suddenly to face the Mazoku  
Lord's sudden apology, her eyes large with surprise and her mouth slightly  
open, only to come nose to nose with him. They both blushed slightly before  
Zel lifted his head more.  
  
"W-why are you apologizing?" Lina asked.  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to be so harsh..." Lina interrupted him.  
  
"No, I mean, you're a Mazoku Lord!"   
  
"What does that have to do with it?" Zelgadis asked.  
  
"No Mazoku Lord ever apologizes. They always think they're right."  
Lina answered bitterly.  
  
"I already told you, I'm not like them," Zelgadis replied before he  
started to get up. "Come on, we should go, the rain is getting worse and this  
area floods."  
  
Lina suddenly got her stubborn streak back, "And why should I go  
back?"  
  
"I hate to tell you this, but you're going back weather you want to or  
not," again two stubborn personalities clashed.  
  
"Oh, are you going to make me?"  
  
"If I have to, yes. I refuse to leave you out here in the cold and let  
you die!" Zelgadis growled, taking Lina's hand, but Lina didn't move, instead  
she just gawked before a small smile graced her face.  
  
"You are different..." Lina stared up into the pair of crystalline blue  
eyes before her (I don't care if they really are green! They're blue in my  
story, so there! :P) and snickered.  
  
"Huh? What are you laughing at?" Lina continued to laugh and pointed  
at Zelgadis. "What?!"  
  
"Y-you're all muddy!" Lina said between her laughter. Zel looked down  
at himself and smirked. It was true, he was covered, head to foot, in mud. Of  
course so was Lina.  
  
"Look whose talking," Zel smiled. and took Lina's hand again and hauled  
her to her feet. Suddenly Lina gasped and started to fall again, clutching her  
side. Her cracked ribs had been completely broken in half by the second fall  
and now it felt like she had a pair of arrows protruding from her side. Lina  
ground her teeth together and tried to fight the darkness that tried to  
consume her; however, she soon passed out.  
  
"Lina!" Zelgadis quickly caught the falling girl. 


End file.
